


under the sun

by skintercourse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Fluff, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintercourse/pseuds/skintercourse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy beta kids at the beach! yup it's a beach episode</p><p>for betapalooza 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	under the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burgundyrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgundyrose/gifts).



> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrPEihjSgJw

 

 

 

 


End file.
